Shadows of past
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: I Just needed this plot bunny to get out from mine mind and share with everyone. Also this is massive Xover of FF XIV and whole Deus Ex series as there will be characters from DX1, DXHR, also some OCs and important people of FFXIV. Whole story conceals: What if Humans before changing into Hyurs and becoming one of Eorzean races been an Cause of Eorzea happening. Can be slight AU
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Heya all there LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 with new story and some clarification of status of other stories- Fo Confessions 2 Im calling this into serious hold as I think to reboot story so this will be better and well Im on new one there now. This is well First chapter of mine new story concerning FF XIV and mine other Faved game series Deus Ex. I just becamed on crazy idea what if Eorzea was reformatted Earth after massive third world war that ended in oblivation of all advanced Technologies, rising of Monsters and other supernatural creatures due that war and some scattered by that Acient tech relics that sometimes people of Eorzea still find since some of them lay buried in Earth and also whole Story of War forgotten why Humans or Hyurbefore rise of Eorzea anihilated fiercerly Each others before laying into integrity with other Eorzean races that risen after nuclear war and some seclusion of Humanity before they fallen onto Fantasy society again.**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 not owns mentioned games, characters and other things, SE owns all.**

According to the ancient Legend of Eorzea origins that even one race of us confirmed this they been alone on land, had an technology what we Eorzeans even not belived: Some sources of energies that not been crystal based, machines called robots that maked Garlean Empire magitek technology based Mechs paling in comparison, or even mechanical enhancments called Augments that would save people lifes but well this ended into misuse and started the great war in wich Hyur fallen and annihilated their previous life so Easilly, we Elezen,Miqo'te, Lalafell, Roegadyn been now ruling that well in first time barren desert land that was been an earlier fierce warfare for acient race that we thinked was been destroyed but not so much, they survived well some of them as they called themselves Hyur returned to us when our cities and well many centuries later when land again fallen into life but now an more dangerous to them since they in first not been compatible to use magic as they had strange enhancments that allowed them to see an people in night be invisible, they would even record anything using their strange eyes, also Hyurs of first generation or most ancient ones would make themselves invisible lift any very dangerous or matterials that would be too much handle for other races. Well in first time we feared them but later accepted into our city-states society and they started to live with us in Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, Ul'dah and other smaller settlements and cites, helping us taming monsters, fighting newly born beast tribes, even some of them becoming very advanced members of ours Great Companies and when they died they always been buried honourably for us. We are very sad that Ancient Humes are not with us anymore, the race still stayed but their next generation been like us fragile and would easy die. After this we all finally getted gift what was magic and that would enhance some of our lifes still like insantly curing some of wounds, raise people who fallen, even shooting fire, ice or thunder blasts . Also we learned that our land was Ruled by twelwe gods of Eorzea who wanted only peace not any war or disturbances, and we lived that many six astral peacefuol eras and violent Umbral ones what becamed our timeliners since that violent hyur war what token their lifes too and well maked some of tehnology to fall, before we started to find those strange paces underground what holded one Ancient hyur, that one when awakened helped us Especially Limsa lominsa and become another great member of their GC, with his gift of strange eyes and other Ancient Hyur gifts he had, also Ul'dah found another one but that one was unstable beacuse after awakening he attacked people then just vanished from existing in Eorzea but some people tell that He would turn to Garlean Empire in search of power and glory, better that anormalites ended escaping than be killed but that means that dark one can be a nasty danger that Eorzeans will have to stay allert now. Last recently Gridanian people found new acient hyur maybe most acient as gotten knowlegde from Limsonian one his race of Acient was enhanced by advanced technology of humes what could only sign to give was those anormal eyes, his was orange and that evil one was purple, the Gridanian finded was have in ice anormal looking hands that predated even beggining of strange eyes tech, and he was given into secrecy of Gridanian GC Order of Twin Adder as the one with most stranger Hyur Tech Eorzeans even Encountered since sighting of Strange eyed ones.

This will be His story and well also an story of Eorzeans and other founded strange looking ones Acient Hyurs also an battles with Garlean Empire as they will meddle and try to resurface of those technologis for themselfes.

Also our story starts on beggining of Sixth Astral Era its very beggining when that most Acient Hyur place of rest is resurfaced by Gridanian Miners.

**AU2: So what people are thinking on this new story of mine- I promise that you will see some PoVs of DE and DE:HR characters or their memories too in this story :)**


	2. 2 Ch 1- Gridanian Discovery

**Authors note: Im on sugar rush, really too excited and updating mine new story again beacuse I love this mine new project so It be, Two chapters one day I will make record or I post more after those two XD.**

**Disclaimer: Ladydemolatron The DarkusLady12 does not own anything mentioned in story , games I base this own SE, i only own mine OCs if they happent to show in Story.**

Discovery, the awakening of Gridanian Acient hyur.

They were making an new underground tunnel in North black shroud of one of Gridanian mines what given needed metals for weapons,armours and tools when picks had stumbled on something totally metalic. Well the old books mentioned on Acient hyur origin of complexes or shelters, and when Hyurs been all alone and had many better technologies, but all ended destroyed totally by war what maked world loose those tech.

Well those acient artifacts been automatically given to safeguard of City-states in awarness that Garlean Empire is also searching for those too. Maybe this discorey can be breaking once for now like to find some books on tech or an living Ancient one too.

The miners not dissapointed as after clearning from Earth and boulders for them risen doorlike orange-black metal plate what protected something

"Guys we are propably found an ancient outpost so better to alert Order of Twin Adder now, this is breaktaning discovery maybe our sages can learn something new on this once been only hyur world before our mother Eorzea."

Founding this standing structure was an miracle as all bulding of ancients of Mor'dhona been destroyed and well Garlean Empire now overtaken region making it imposible to City States to reclaim as XIV legion chose to station there. And now new one surfaced in North Shroud and was needed to send someone to Gridanian Order of twin Adder to make sure that finding been an Ancient origin not an Garlean Manipulation or fake trap.

Central Shroud- Gridania- The HQ of Order of Twin Adder.

The messenger with an note from North Shround mine had come to that huge wooden Flagged with Yellow Flags of Gridanian GC with almost haste.

" I come with delivery for GC, this note have something very important, it seems that our miners had found an new stable Ancient outpost for now they not opened the metallic doors of it as they wait for eventual support from GC now. So soon our guard people come there for now not try to break onto this thing"

"Yes sir!" Replied messenger I will wait with mine coworkers there as we not going to continue exploration of shaft for now".

The note gotten also to the leader of GC Grand Serpent Marshall Swethryk Brookstone.

" I will send some of people from Red Otters for security purposes as last time when in La Noscea region was founded also something like this Limsonian People tried to break in and well ancient security systems tried to attack them for breaking into outpost but they barely get done with that using Thunder spells but mechs done some damage too, also Im going to give this note to Nation leader Kan-E-Senna she also needs to know the news, Im suprised that Ancients Hyurs hidden something or someone frozen there too.

North Shroud several minutes later

The top ranked officers of GC had com in haste on their Chocobos with Twin Adder marking on saddle to North Shroud. The miners led group of warrior with one Conjuer for healing purpouse to famous now Orange Black metalic door they uncovered. The door was been heavy and been needed to destroyed by spells, what suprised them was that no mechs come in event of security breach, greeted them instead old dusted corridor from what an could air even be seen as it was been very cold aura camed from it. Further exploration and well ended in new doors now more tech advanced as it had an locks and it suggested an hugher single room.

" Do you think we will find an living ancient Hyur there" asked one of officers well nerwous like rest as they were first in order of GC to explore the complex it strange reminded the one in La Noscea too but coloration been totally different, on that been Purple colours dominant there are been Orange-Black door and now Golden-black corridor and well in same but darker one door.

" I thik we can try to destroy the lock by Thunder spell as most of those Tech is vulnerable for this, thats been one of factors when Limsa GC winned with those mech but they also had wounded people too"- told one of Oficers.

"Thundaga!"- Roared one of more magic user of GC. The lock sparked by Electric magic and well the doors opened allowing to see large covered by ice room. It had blue crystals of ice everythere. And well in centre of it was frozen person. It was been an male Hyur, 1.6 meter tall, his face showed slighlty sad expression like he not wanted to be frozen alone there but maybe forced by someone. Also in all Eorzeans seen that he was Enhanced just like people with Strange eyes of Limsa Lominsa but this one showed that he not had like them enhancments but an more older ones.

" There is one but he is alive ?!"

The healer comed to iced impirsoned one" I can feel his aura well I can disfroze him but we need to transport him too Gridania after all and give him rest before he can meet our sages and leader if he could get from this eternal slumber"

" Well you can do It we will wait when it will be needed to transport our Ancient Hyur of Gridania"

"Okay. Fira!"

Warm, small fireball conjured by healer mage had hitten the ice and well the person what been in this frozen slumber had nealry hitten the floor but two Rodegadyn GC officers catched him and well they taken him to be transported to the Gridania, the forest nation of Eorzea.

Central Shroud Gridania.

Well news on finding alive Ancient hyur maked everyone with extasy even all society members, also Twin Adder officers were able to recover strange ancient tablet what for suprise been working and given small data maybe on name of Frozen one.

The thing was been presented to leader of Gridania nation Kan-E-Senna. She was been Hyur also but well all histories of Ancient Hyurs what helped to make those City States as well their redemtion of what they did to world before Eorzea was been an beggining of their peaceful coexstinace than war. Also her not aging some people rumoured that she was comed from some of Ancient Hyur blood lines as they not aged when firstly comed to other Eorzean races but those blood lines been dead for loong time.

To her had comed The Grand Serpent Marshal bowed down with Ancient hyur device.

" the expedition with reconneisance of that new Ancient hyur complex had returned, they found an living one ancient as well frozen but as Officers told me he not looked to happy to be in Eternal slumber like he was forced to do that than been sleeping peacefully also I have this Ancient device from it seems that someone from that distant past regretted freezing this person."

The Marshal also handed that device, and on it was still an note on it.

" Im really sorry that I needed to do this to you Adam, but well some of mine spies told me on Conspirators targetting you as next. Maybe you will have chance to see the world again if someone release you from Frozen Slumber- D.S"

"It seems that person what you all mentioned to be alive but frozen was been really forced to be in that as some one tried to hide him from fear that he will be next target but well for Ancient one to sleep to time for us to find him it will be shocking when he see that his world is in change. We will wait for more info when he naturally force from sleep."

The Grand Serpent Marshall bowed " If needed we given him staying in Gridanian Inn The Root, he is resting there for now milady"

Gridania- The Root Inn.

The two healing mage disscussed before an room where been an ancient one

" I think he Is hot as I been lucky to see him partially when GC officers layed him there, but well sad that he isn't avare I would try to understand an Ancient one"- Called female Miqo'te to her Lalafell friend

" Alice you crazy?"- Second one responded also suprising female- " Sometimes those Ancient ones awakes in battle mode and they can hurt you, Ul'dah ones had unlucky meeting with one of those and well Ul'dah Ancient somehow vanished after that attack act but we not sure if he given his servitude to Garleans and is now enemy of all Eorzeans as its said that he vanished but that man Gaius Balesar have decevingly similar battle strategy of that vanished one, some people returned from his tortures crippled and some we found dead as well"

" I think he is not bad. Trust me If he awoke and do nothing for me it will be okay"

" Maybe"

"Well Im going to see him as well just now I have chance as GC officers now chosen to take lunch so I can get past to room"

And well Miqo'te one brave female called Alice gotten to the room where ancient one slept or she thinked as she seen him now standing and looking curiouosly onto green glass of Inn window, when he sensed presence in room. Well he was tall as she heard some of rumours but she not thinked that he had 1,6 meter. Also well GC officers not told that he was rather clothed in that what His people when been only had. His hair was been short, dark bronze, also he spotted some of strange scars on face. His clothing consisted from black heavy maybe leather coat, some sort of armour been also barerly seen as coat tried to hide that, like he not showed the hands too as they been hidden in coat pocket. His eyes also been unexisted as he hidden them in her guess of some kind of Glasses but they been black-gold.

And that voice, even she was only Healer mage she tried not fall for him in one sight. It was been an deep one

" Well where I Am ?"

**AU 2. Now this is real chapter of this fanfic guys and ladies :)**


	3. Chapter 2- The call of past part 1

**AN: Just updating story with new chapter wich be pated into 2, as this concern an huge memories and PoVs of past world thats been different than Eorzea in part one Im going to briefly mention some SF themes there and CP too.**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 not owns any characters, places and setting of this story only her OC appearing Miqo'te Alice wich been mine FF XIV and FF XIV ARR beta test character, all concepts are copyrighted by SE.**

Chapter 2- The call of past. Part 1

She was shocked and well in first time she coudln't get her voice to anwer him as well as she not suspected for Gridanian Ancient discovery to be much awake so fast, well thats end when healers get someone from Ice those can awake fast well been an shock for her mostly. Also she quickly regained ther senses and Answered:

"We re in City State of Gridania, and well this is an 4th year of Astral sixth Era as we call that dates from biggest War that been also an ancient end of First Umbral Era, well in that happening your race did that before we other Eorzeans do, in Ancient Hyur time it would be well year 2130 and now it can be year 6899."

Shock registered on Gridanian reclaimed Ancient. He was been in Ice for nealry 4890 years, and now world totally reformatted and becamed medieval by technology again, not the one he well rembered.

" Is any proof of that war that it Happened?" He asked that well for him she was been human-cat hybrid.

" Yes. Our Grand Company the Order of Twin Adder and other GC on Eorzea have ancient books with some of the myths and well lenged on how Eorzea happened, also all GCs have hidden artifacts of your race as we try to keep many of them hidden from our most deadly enemy called Garlean Empire, they are rumored to have one of your race as Legatus but no one can confirm wich one he actually is."

She well just needed to come out as she needed to talk to her Lalafell Friend and well needed to go into GC HQ to tell them that guest is awake but she is not well feeling that for him going outside the Inn can make an more shock to see that people well live in middle of Forest and have an medieval tech that sometimes needes elemental crystals to do some of things, also their cult of suppoused Warriors of Light thats been draving soon as camed prophecy that on 1o years later comes tragic cathastrophe that mark end of Astral Era and world will enter into Violent 7th Umbral Era that will have bloodshed and war, also Garleans are huge mentioned there as one of factors of that Era beggining.

" I need to go to report for some of sides maybe I will come later if GC not take an matter to log time" She answered and got out from room hiding her blush and meeting with her friend again.

" And well?" she asked

" Yep he is awake"-Responded Alice" I need to go into GC headquaters to tell them that he is awake. And see ? I had nothing bad to happen for me you are too much prejudiced".

" Maybe " She reanswered" So we are going now to Twin Adder HQ, right?"

And two females gone to normal level of Gridania to get onto their GC head quater to tell them news of awakement of Ancient as now this been useless to hide now.

Win Adder HQ several moments later

After their report that Ancient is awake very much, the messenger camed with note to Serpent Marshal. He readied that and well thinked if to tell that to their Nation Leader now, as that was unexpected to see Ancient awakened now, but well he chosen also to make an smaller escor of their guest to the lotus Stand where mostly their Leader Kan-E-Senna would be there, well now its could be an moment when they get knowlegde on some of World look before First Astral Era and that massive rebuilding of regetting its now natural face World of Eorzea.

Lotus Stand - the place of Gridania where can be leader of Nation seen.

"Milady" stated Serpent Marshal, coming and bowing down" Our guest is now awake and well we are recultant to bring him there now."

"Well that would be intresting to get more info of that Hyurs Ancient World for us, those people if gotten alive are rare ones as most complexes we found have frozen to the death most of them. As you gotten info that he is not agressive as in Healer report tells that even she was not attacked only questioned on state of the world, so I would get that we as nation can trust him" " Get some people nad get him there"

" Yes mine Milady"

The Root Inn- 13 P.M Eorzean time.

To the room camed an people consisted with some of Elezen And Rodegardyn race, one of them without any words used given to the Ancient one an Envelope with Order of Twin Adder mark.

" Our leader wants to meet you" Thats been only one of words utilized on text in envelope.

"take me to him/her" Thats been only one reply.

Several seconds later- Gridania main lobby of Adventurers Guild called also Carline Calopy.

In lobby there been Female Elezen with graying hair that all adventurers called Mother Miounne as she always getted them advice. Today whole place was been empty, the light had come here in green colour beacuse of Green glass used in Ceiling, but when she seen that many Twin Adder oficers in their yellow suits and well an person escorted by them she had ben in agape state. Not all knew about an ancient Hyur residing in Gridania and for her she only would see him in Escort of GC only slightly, he also had coat but unlike Yellow one of GC escort his was been black and also she only seen an back of him to register his 1.6 meter tall posture and short Dark Brown Hair.

" So rumours that Gridania lived been true, We really have an Ancient there" and She hoped to meet him someday too.

They of course exited that place and well bright warm light assaulted everyone, of Sunny day in Gridania and Central city lived its own life, people of many Eorzean races been chatting, laughing , and trying to have happier times. Recently some time ago in Central Shroud was been found destroyed by dragons an Garlean Ultimate warship but it had noone alive to be threat for Nation.

Lotus Stand- An place near of end of Gridania and enter to the Central Shroud.

The Twin Adder Escort and Ancient had come to this one of better keeped places in Gridania as there mostly Nation Leader was been.

Some of Escor only bowed and leaved place only two of GC more ranked officers stayed for security, as Garlean can give suprise attack from time to time.

Also Kan-E-Senna still had near her that strange device what had that sorry note that been founded in that Deep Frozen Slumber, there they found an Alive Ancient.

Well she not expected he will be male, as in Limsa Lominsa, The Maelstrom found an man and woman in same builded Complex, and they gotten them to their services both of them got pretty high ranked in GC for stealth reconnaisance missions to Garlean Complex, and well they rescured an one of Garleans, the constructor of Magitek techs Cid, and man well stated that he leaves the Garlean service and given some of Garlean tech to Eorzea like Ceruleum powered Airships that camed from using extracted energy of Elemental Crystals, even those citizens of ex-Garlean Empire gotten their own faction there called Garond Ironworks and released Garlean Tech there.

Fact Garleans tried to imitate Ancient Hyur technologies but some of that not worked, as they only would use some of tech into their Magitek Mounts , other Tech existence well was unaviable of restore since not having needed tools to make them or necessary knowlegde.

" Well I never suspected to Ancient Hyur be awake after his long Icy Slumber, we all been gratefull that we managed to save you from Ice and well an Garlean grasp as they now searching for Ancients compounds or complexes like us too. Our mages also found that thing that is also working but it only shows one note, nothing more."

He well taken that note on Palm PC that Eorzeans well called an artifact as this was been one of Ancient technology, he read that note well and putted the thing down.

" Well what you want to know about older world that well I lived in, It would be better when someone who been there told story maybe partial one as I been longer on Surface before being Frozen and in sleep to your Era."- He simply answered.


	4. Chapter 3 The Call of Past part 2

**AN: New update now. Sorry that today but I been ill and well I had an one day off net and mine FF account for once, but now I feel better so yesterday update is here now.**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything in story, SE owns all.**

" Well" told Gridanian leader" Can you tell anything how world was looked for your race, as nowadays Hyurs are rather oriented in partly magical combat after all races in Eorzea gotten an bless of magic after all past wars and cataclysm's".

"Before you all, In end yes we will been an advanced race and if that sages of yours saved in books, yes Hyurs been advanced race, I well not all later remember as before whole war that viped the tech from exist I been in Frozen Slumber so I ever been not knowing what happened before one of yours healers not told me year that is now. Im shocked still to live now in future that is on near 5000 of time when I been forced frozen, still well adapting to new enviroment and new world i see".

" How do you lived then well, before Freezing ?"

" Been in truth an Military just like you all are in those City States well", He just chosen not to share the truths of his origins as not wanted to return to his demons and memories of betrayals or being used, just wanted to start anew without anyone knowing what hell he endured before freezing and he chosen to try anew without his past to be known to anyone.

" I can only tell that I got an hell of past in life before freeze so I wanted well to start anew In this world just as free person here".

" Well military training can help in some of orders in Gridania" Replied Kan-E-Senna" As we are near the region Garlean Empire rules with their XIV legion we are unsure if they not try to attack us again as near from time to time those Empire Magitek Mechs from time to time tries to enter whole shroud forest, but they are forced to fight or flee from defeat, monsters are fighting them, but not sure how their base in Mor'dhona called Castrum Novuum have personel and military people, this time all need many military people in their CS to able for fight and defend, we are afraid that peace times are ending now".

" I understand, well if needed Im not thinking on leaving this area well if situation would end fatal"

" We only want to know how to call you in official summoning if there would be needed an help for our GC and whole Gridanian Society Ancient Hyur"

He again thinked if he can trust those people for true name of his or give any false, but well those people was been desperate and needed any help to withstand any invasion of this Evil Garlean Empire so he tough of giving rather his true name that stupid alias.

" You can call me well, Adam Jensen."

Several hours later, Gridanian Inn called the Roost.

For now he was been still stationed there as it was been decided by those people from Grand Company as for now In Gridania no new houses fro now been builded, as well he tried of rest of day too see how people lived as Conjurers, Archers and Lancers as those ones been an primary of Gridanian military force and well the ones able to fight.

Also well he helped in catching an untempered, looking like small chicken yellow birdthy thing but people there called them Chocobos, and those been also an insant transport thinghies for GC and normal adventrurers, sadly nowadays those created in normal stables now not had any chicks called Chicobos that would make new birds for adventurers, until one time.

Of course those birds rather been cute as they even allowed to be petted by him, The Chocobo stable masters, the ones with Chocobo mask on their heads and haing an yellow coats too told that Chocobos are rather gentle and non agressive until something scared or agravated them.

Thats been an time flow until well in one of his adventures encountered wild Chicobo chick.

" Kweh ?" the yellow small chick just called that at him and rather to hide it snuggled to him once more.

And now he felt to be like mother to lost chick that been alone, but well he getted it to Gridanian stables to Chocobo Stable Masters to see it.

" How in reality you got them to show well, as we not gotten any new Chicobo ?"

"Well this small chick thinks that Im his mother apparently and it not wanted too loose me, and followed to Gridania closely".

"In end this chick will soon change to big Chocobo so we will take care for him but if it bonded to you, well you are only one who can ride them"

**AN 2: This ep is short i know but next one will concern Chocobos, riding them and well Ancient Hyur name is revealed there, and how he got his one Personal Chocono too. Soon also GC Arc comes up :)**


	5. Chapter4- Chocobos

**AN: Just this is well an update that can be slightly humorous one as Im concerning in this post an matter of Chocobos of Eorzea, well also an riding them. For background good would be FF series Chocobo themes. :)**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything on story related. Really.**

**AN2: Also after this update well Im going into GrandCompany arc of Fanfic so there soon will be more fight stuff as First chapter of this arc even will have First epic Primal Battle with Ifirit in them, and some of badguys of Eorzea show there too soo well enjoy this slight peaceful chapter as this one is last.**

Chapter 4. Chocobos.

Well nearly two moths after that suprise discovery of Chocobo Chick following Gridanian Ancient, some people well joked that even birds like him also not only whole City State.

Also well Whole recon Attacks of Garlean Empire slightly lessened, maybe from that as they planned something on Mor'dhona . This year of ending Sixth Astral Era was been very peacefull for now as winter passed by and new Spring started to show in Eorzean Central Shroud forests so Chocobos would been again with taken from their stables to ride. Also its youngest and newnest Chocobo what had groven up from its Chicobo form, now was been beautifully with its almost golden look that other chocobos in Eorzea never had even in all stables across it as they only could be Yellow.

The most funny thing was been that even it was trained it always not would be tamed when Gridanian Ancient been near it would breakout from stable and just nuzzle the man, even it was tamed to be gentle bird, but it always ended with that Kweh! Sequence.

Some people speculated that this Gold Chocobo been chosen by Twelwe of Eorzea to become mount only for Ancient as those birds been rare seen and well their chicks could be mistaken for common Yellow as they look like those, only when getting adult form they change their look to Golden and this maked it look more unique than other ones.

And again our bird been inpatient again, well its black eyes again got slight look of Ancient talking to someone near stables, and well it again broke from Chocobo stables.

"Kweh !"

Ancient just had no time to react even with his enhancments, when massive Golden Bird nearly maked him an bloody mess on floor, demanding affection with rubbing its head on his shoulder. This sometimes annoyed him also when he found that Chick ended growing up into this not easilly submissive rare Chocobo breed in Eorzea that bonded to him as only rider to try him in riding.

The bird just chosen to be his mount not other anyone in Eorzea, as well whole Chocobo Stable Masters been suprised when his Chicobo grow up into adult form showing That Golden look.

They just tolded him

"You been chosen by rare breed of our transporting Chocobos- The Golden one. Be proud of your bond with one of those birds as they are loyal companions to death of their master".

Well this day it would be an trying to subdue Chocobo so it would be trained to be for riding, as it was been in age to became an transporting chocobo for well an Aspiring member of Society what was nearing invitation for Grand Company, and well all people on werge of joining GC got their personal Chocobos.

Also after that day most months passed and late Summer started when Chocobo Stable masters subdued Golden Chocobo into submission and trained it to be mount so it would behave more mature. Also that Chocobo needed well an name for it.

Some of Stable people Called the Chick and later an Gold Chocobo an Boco since of His rebelious nature, and its suprising addiction to Gridanian Ancient Hyur.

Also well some of them after teaching it how to be mount Chocobo well needed to have rider to try its behaviour, so they simply tough that use of Ancient would been an good one to try.

The Carline Canopy- Gridania City State.

Elza one of Miqou'te Gridanian Trainers of Chocobos talked with Elezen owner of this place in matter of GC and well Chocobo Stables of using Elusive Gridanian ancient to try of Boco Mount Chocobo training as they needed to try its behaviour on ride.

She well not seen Ancient for first time as she only knew that he can be like shadow, as he did some of impossible missions for Gridanian society and now he was been going to be honoured in matter of joining their GC, and doing more missions now for whole Eorzea as city states chosen to form an Alliance agains Garlean Empire and their tries of Conquest Of Eorzea, defeating Primals.

For her also when she firstly seen an Ancient fully he was of course tall, but adopted more of Eorzean fashion like well less heavy armour under still his Black Trenchcoat.

She well was sure why her distant relative, Alice, also Miquo'te but as Healer and Conjuer was slightly falling in love with him but she only prayed that love will be true, as she would not want for her relative to suffer.

Maybe that been an attraction after times when those two worked together on some of missions from many Gridanian citizen and now GC leaders been intrested on both ones to be in GC, for purpouse.

Gridanian Chocobo Stables- later same day.

Well in truth Alice using her Miqo'te reflexes also chosen to slightly spy on Ancient and well Gold Chocobo she seen sometimes when it broken from Stables to tackle poor man. It maked for her good laugh, but now well Chocobo been trained into mount and well it behaved now normally as she seen only a slight of its joy when it recognized who will be riding on it today, and well Ancient and her cousin did some of workouts of this poor Gold Chocobo but for her she well would fall in love with someone who would not only been well for her not older than she was and well his having heart stance when Chicobo chosen to be an well bonded to him and now she gotten an crush on man having are Chocobo breed as mount.

**AN3. So there is Kweh update :)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Inferno

p style="text-align:  
center;"strongAN: Sorry for longer wait for story update I got some well an halt in stroy plot, and now well recovered the thing so returned to write again :). Project is still on active as Im going to end this maybe as story with 12-13 chapters . And well after this one Im doing mine new crossover wich is M rated, so propably part entering FF XIV ARR storyline will be on later/strong  
timestrong as that other M rated Xover will be longer than those ones for FFXIV/strongbr /br /strongDisclaimer: Ladydemolatron not own anything mentioned in this story :)/strongbr /br /Chapter 4- Infernobr /br /Well some of many months passed by after that faithful chocobo training and well the becoming of Grand Company member was nearly soon for Gridanian Ancient. Well whole Primals reemergence caused some of stranger flow of Aether energy in Eorzea as Ixal beast clan was ended suspicious to worship one of Primals as they attacks becamed more and more aggresive in Thalanan part of Eorzea where was been /br /Also for pur Gridanian Ancient, he was been well as Gridanian Envoy, and sended to other two known City states: Limsa Lominsa and Ul'dah to envoy Eorzean Alliance, as unity was needed to fight against Garlean Empire whose attacks becamed finally too agressive as their strange search for Allaghan relics too , some of spies reported that they searching for forbidden magic spells .br /br /Also helpful was would be that mission to vanquish Primal Ifirit in wake of three national Eorzean /br /"O mighty Ifrit, Lord of the Inferno and Champion of Sun! Thy humble servants summoned Thee forth from the boundless aether, that Thou might cleanse these heathens' souls of their transgressions with Thine holy flames."br /br /He was been in Gridanian Twin Adder confront with that primal party when he seen for First time somthing powerfull and well why Eorzeans called those Beings /br /That transfigurator well summoned their god what was been well looking like Fire Demon with his horns and Red and black Fiery Fire /br /In end well they as party winned and he also gotten an new weapon as it been an double black and red short swords, but cursed also with Ifirit power so they been with that rock structure like they been an living /br /The Hellfire attack what all witnessed in end was been looking into Inferno too./p 


End file.
